Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a technique for waterproofing a connector.
Description of the Related Art
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2009-48929 and Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2010-92626 disclose techniques for waterproofing a connector having a terminal-equipped wire inserted therein.
A waterproof connector described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2009-48929 is configured such that a rubber plug is arranged to be compressible in a front-rear direction between a front stop provided on the inner peripheral surface of a rubber plug mounting hole and a rubber plug pressing member in a connector housing. The connector housing and the rubber plug pressing member are provided with position adjusting means for changing the mounted position of the rubber plug pressing member in the connector housing in the front-rear direction.
An equal diameter portion to be fit closely to the inner periphery of a cavity and a tapered portion gradually reduced in diameter toward a rear end are successively provided toward a rear side on a rear end side of a rubber plug described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2010-92626. When the rubber plug is fit to an entrance side of the cavity, a connection edge of the tapered portion with the equal diameter portion is located flush with or outward of an opening edge of the entrance of the cavity.
Depending on a vehicle, diameters of wires to be mounted need to be increased as a designed current value increases. However, the waterproof connectors described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2009-48929 or Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2010-92626 require a rubber plug diameter to be increased as a wire diameter is increased. Thus, the connector must be enlarged as the rubber plug is enlarged. Further, operability in mounting the rubber plug is deteriorated due to the enlargement of the rubber plug.
Accordingly, an object of the invention is to provide a technique capable of cutting off water between a connector housing and a wire even without using a rubber plug.